The present invention is directed to the provision of a device and method for displaying biological materials, such as plants, which are to be viewed in a preserved state. It is important for teachers, botanists, store owners, home owners, and others, to be able to display materials, such as rare plants, in a container without worrying about the preservation of the material, and to display the material in a fashionable and attractive way which will attract notice and interest.
Display devices are known in the art for displaying articles needed to be preserved, in which a solution of alcohol and water is provided to preserve the material. However, such prior art units are relatively unattractive. Display devices are also known in other arts where, for example, lighting effects are to be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,805 provides for display of various shaped birefringent sheet forms freely suspended in a rotating liquid. Light is directed onto the forms and polarizing filters are located on opposite sides of the forms and in the path of light. Means are provided to rotate the liquid, thus causing the suspended forms to move and to provide a moving image on a wall or screen. However, this arrangement would not be suitable for the display of biological materials. It is complicated and cumbersome and is for enjoyment only. It has no educational value.